


Fingers Crossed

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: April Showers 2015, Community: event_horizons, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 13, 2014, Mercury was in retrograde, the Los Angeles Kings were playing the New York Rangers in the deciding game of the Stanley Cup finals, and GateGremlyn said, 'It's Friday. The thirteenth. Friday the 13th. Somebody should write something JackDanielish.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GateGremlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/gifts).



> Posted to the Three Sentence Fic challenge at Event Horizons on June 15, 2014. (Through the miracle of the semicolon, it is three sentences.)

Jack is a pilot, and military, and a fisherman, and a sports fan, and Irish, and pilots and soldiers and fishermen and sports fans and the Irish have folkways deeply rooted in their psyches; on top of that, Jack was raised Catholic, and whatever happened later on between him and the Church, or between him and God, it didn't erase the superstitions ingrained in childhood. So when he turns Daniel's Rangers cap around on Daniel's head with six minutes left in the second period of Game 5 and says "Day like today, you need some extra juju," Daniel doesn't lecture him about the Judeo-Christian mythos or misattributions of causality, and he certainly doesn't confess that he pretended to Rangers fandom only because Jack liked him having a team, and vague memories of a foster-family outing to a game at Madison Square Garden are the closest brush he's ever had with the sport of hockey; he firmly settles the cap, gives Jack an appreciative thumbs-up ... and gleefully prepares for a painful loss.

A rally cap is no defense against a full moon with Mercury in retrograde on Friday the thirteenth; Jack gives great comfort sex, and tonight is Daniel's lucky night.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rangers lost in double overtime. :-)


End file.
